The purpose of this study is to determine whether prepubertal children with dental fluorosis have increased trabecular bone density and/or decreased cortical bone density (measured by dual energy x-ray absorptiometry) when compared to age-matched children without fluorosis. Potential confounding factors such as fluoride exposure, calcium intake, and physical activity will be assessed.